


Double Date Technicalities

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Background Danny/Gabby, Background Steve/Catherine, Drabble, Episode: s04e04 A ia la aku (From This Day Forward), Fluff, M/M, Pining, Steve POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny and Steve are on a double date with their girlfriends. Technically.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Comedy" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words.
> 
> InTheWind wrote a Gilmore Girls drabble that reminded me of the double date scene with Steve and Danny. You can read that drabble here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8152933.

Danny and Steve are on a double date with their girlfriends. _Technically._

To any outside observer, Steve and Danny are the ones who appear to be on a date.

Steve loves watching movies with Danno. Sharing the same popcorn bucket, sharing the same armrest, sharing the same breathing space.

Steve loves talking to Danno. He enjoys watching Danny’s expressive gestures as he explains romantic comedies.

Steve loves making Danno laugh. The way Danny’s eyes light up when he smiles is more breathtaking than a Hawaiian sunrise.

Steve isn’t technically on a date with Danny. He’s starting to wish he was.

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece (not a drabble) from Gabby and Catherine's perspectives can be read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8158442.


End file.
